


Night time

by PlacentaMilk



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, pewdiecry
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacentaMilk/pseuds/PlacentaMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story based on the song Night Time by the XX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time

_You mean that much to me,  
And it's hard to show, oh, oh, oh._

Cry laughs at Pewdie's stupid joke, and after things get calmed down, he just smiles at his ridiculous friend. Admiring him, almost. 

He's not going to lie, Felix is really attractive. His eyes and his stupid smile and stupid hair and the stupid jokes he tells that really makes no sense and arent really funny but, Cry has a crush on him, so he'll laugh anyways. 

He'd tell Felix how attractive he is. He'd tell him how much Cry thinks about him. He would-honestly. But, he cant. Marzia is always there, always watching without knowing it herself. So he keeps his feelings down, and his mouth shut. 

_Get's hectic inside of me,  
When you go, oh, oh, oh._

It's a whirlwind really. 

All of Cry's feelings. It's hectic, it is, and it's stressing and over all frustrating and Cry would just  _love_ to just  _pull out his fucking hair._

Pewds and his girlfriend have been visiting for awhile now, not for Cry, but for different events that Cry certainly wasnt going to show up at. And when Cry thinks that he's going to breakdown and start crying because he's pathetic and this whole  _situation_ is pathetic, he just holds it in until Pewds and Marzia go to another event. Only then does he really break down. 

Because he knows that there's no way he would ever get Felix.

_Can I confess these things to you?  
_ __Well I dont know, oh, oh, oh.  
Embedded in my chest,   
And it  
Hurts to hold. 

Cry's been talking up Toby Turner lately. He finds that Toby and him just click. Like he could trust Toby with anything. 

He wanted to tell somebody, fuck,  _anybody_ about how stressing it is to see your crush make breakfast for not only  _you,_ but his  _girlfriend_ too. Its not that he has anything against Marzia, he thinks that she's very pretty and nice and just fucking lucky but, he wished that Felix could be  _his._

And his heart hurts. It hurts, it aches when he sees Felix smile and lean over, kissing Marzia's cheek or the corner of her mouth, occasionally the temple at breakfast, lunch, dinner. Weather it be that Cry is right there in front of them, or weather it be that he just walked in. 

He'd like somebody to ease the pain for him.

__ I couldnt spill my heart,  
 _My eyes gleam, looking in from the dark._  
I walk out in stormy weather  
 _Hold my words, keep us together_  
 _Steady walking but bound to trip_  
 _Should release but she tightens my grip._

Cry had been looking into his house from his window by the door. Marzia had purposely locked him out. He fucking knows it. Either that or Felix was his stupid forgetful self and locked Cry out on accident. But he'd rather go with the first.  _ Simply because Marzia found out about his little crush. _

He sighs and knocks again.  _He really needed to get his doorbell fixed but he wasnt going to admit that. _With no luck he just turns around, sighing and walks into the rain. He'd rather much walk anyways.

He's stupid actually, he forgot his own fucking key. 

He's been walking for awhile now, he's frozen to the bone, his mask keeping water off of his face though. A car pulled up next to him and slowed down, and the window rolled down. "Cry! Get in the car" Marzia's voice came out of the rental, and Cry was kind of shocked really.Why was she here? He kept walking, his legs going numb from the cold, wet material clinging to his legs. 

The car stopped, but he kept walking. When he got ten feet ahead of the stopped vehicle, the door opened and Marzia got out, running-carefully- to Cry and grabbing his wrist, dragging him to the car. She didnt want Cry to go off like this. She cares about her boyfriend's friend. And walking out in the rain like this, well, that's just a big "l0l nope" for his health. 

Cry tried shaking her off. He didnt want to go back home. She probably told Felix. He didnt want to go home and see that. See the disappointment in his eyes. Hear harsh words come out of his lips. He doesnt want that.

But it was no use, she just tightened her grip and opened up the passenger's door, and shoved his weak body in. 

_Night time,_  
 _Sympathize,_  
 _I've been working on_  
 _White lies._  
 _So I'll tell the truth,_  
 _I'll give it up to you._  
 _And when the day comes,_  
 _It will have all been fun,_  
 _We'll talk about it soon._

It was night time. It had been for awhile, it started getting dark when Cry started walking, but it was just black now. Clouds blocking out the stars and rain pouring heavily. Marzia drove back to Cry's house, where Felix was waiting, with the heater turned all the way up. 

She was drenched, sure, but Cry was drenched to the bone, he was shaking and if she could she, she bet his lips would be blue. She felt sympathy for the guy, really. Felix did too, they both didnt know how Cry felt, and when they heard that he was basically driving himself mad with them around from Toby, they just felt bad. 

While Marzia had been out looking for Cry because he had been gone for  _hours_ Felix had been thinking, and then he realized. It all had made sense. 

When Cry would laugh at his overly stupid and not funny jokes like he enjoyed them, when Cry would go into deep thought when he was staring at Pewds-at least he thought Cry was staring at him- and why he was always walking on eggshells around Felix. 

He never understood why, but now he did. It's because Cry likes him, and he's scared that Felix wont be supportive of that. 

Cry was coming up with lies. Explanations. Different things that would hopefully get past Pewdie. He knew that Marzia told him, he was like 99.99999% sure that she did, and he wasnt ready for things to get awkward or for Pewds to start yelling at him. 

He couldnt deal with that.

Again.

Marzia pulled up into Cry's driveway but didnt turn off the car, or unbuckle her seat belt, or open her door to get out. She just sat there and closed her eyes. 

"Well?" She asks, noticing how Cry hadnt gotten out yet. "Go in there. I'm leaving, got my stuff all packed, Felix is staying here though. Dont worry, everything'll be fine" She says, sneezing at the end of her sentence, but doesnt bother opening her eyes. 

Cry just nods, even though she cant see him and hesitantly opens the door, and gets out. 

He walks up to his own house, hating how he's become so afraid of going near here just because of one person. Just because that one person is sitting in the living room, waiting for him. 

He doesnt want to lie. Pewdie doesnt deserve that. But he'd rather not go through the yelling and the "You're a disappointment to the human race" and crap like that. If he went through that again, he would stab somebody. 

He opens the door and walks inside, dragging water inside with him. It's eerily quiet and he doesnt like it. He feels as if he's trapped, when he knows he's not. He could just turn around and go back outside. 

"Cry.." A more than familiar voice comes from the living room and fucking hell  _why did they have to make such a big deal out of this? It's just a fucking crush._

He just ignores it and goes to get changed. When he comes back out later, Felix is still sitting on the couch.

Felix stands up from the couch and walks over to where Cry is. 

Cry stands there, trembling. Not only from the cold that still lingers in his bones, but from fear. He's scared. He doesnt want any words to come out of the Swede's mouth. 

"I dont have a crush on you.." Cry trails off, his voice betraying him and cracking. Felix just scoffs, a small smile dancing on his lips. "Dont lie, Cry. It's bad for you." 

"Alright.. I'm basically in love with you" Cry whispers, afraid that Felix is just putting up a mask, much like the mask on his own face. When Felix doesnt reply for a moment or two, Cry shuts his eyes, waiting for those words to fill the air. 

But that doesnt happen. 

Instead? His mask is being slipped off his face and set down on a table nearby, and his face is being cupped by rather large hands. "Wish you had told me sooner" Felix mumbles, and then he's being kissed.

It was a flare-up of emotions. An explosion of fire spreading across his lips and up to the top of his head, and to the very bottom of his feet. Waves of sparks and butterflies rolled over him, drowning him. 

He moved the Swede's hands out of the way so he could wrap his arms around his neck, standing on his tip-toes to press harder against the other man's lips. 

_We'll talk about it soon._

 


End file.
